Hyuuga Neji: The Day He Fell InLove
by M.o.B.Fan-Girl109
Summary: Hi, this is my first story. I have some of my own characters in here that will be mentioned in other stories


_**Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Lily: A Midnight Love**_

_**By: PrincessHinata14**_

**I am currently trying to escape my horrifying past. The Akatsuki had heard of my abilities and wanted my power. I said I wouldn't join and they decided to kill my mom, dad, and brother Jonathan. My name is Haruno Lily and I am currently fifteen years old. I have dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. My hair is braided so I can run to Konoha to see my sister and tell her what the Akatsuki has done to our family. My sister's name is Haruno Sakura. She is now fifteen years old with a little darker than cotton candy pink hair that is down to the crook of her neck and sea-foam green eyes. She is a medic-nin, specializing in healing and has more strength than three Hokage's and has currently been sent on a mission to retrieve a missing-nin: Uchiha Sasuke. I went to the village gates and awaited someone to ask why I was here, sure enough here came Iruka-sensei. Man I knew I forgot something; I use to live in Konoha when I was eight, but my parent's said that I couldn't stay in Konoha. So I went with them back home to Suna and never saw Konoha again, that is, until today.**

"**Name, village, age, and reason for being here." Iruka-sensei said not looking to see who has come. I wondered if he even knew it was me. **_**I guess not, or he would've seen it was me; Haruno Lily. **_**I thought to myself as I felt someone hug me.**

"**Oh Haruno Lily, you didn't tell me it was you." Iruka-sensei realized it was me and took me inside Konoha. Instantly, I heard my stomach growl and I felt the urge to blush, but I kept it a secret that I wanted to do that or Iruka-sensei would laugh at me. I always looked up to him like a father figure the eight years I was here, because he had raised me himself. I saw a blond haired boy around my age already eating until he saw Iruka-sensei come in, with me hiding behind him so no one would notice me. Sure enough, he didn't. I heard an all too familiar voice scream as I turned around. I saw a girl with blond hair and baby blue eyes say my name and thought, **_**Ugh it's Yamanaka Ino. Why did I come back?? Oh yeah, it was to see Sakura-neechan.**_** I turned around as the blond haired boy got up and hugged me as well.**

"**Oh my gosh, is forehead ever going to be surprised?!" Yamanaka Ino said as the blond haired boy just kept silent. I finally got out of the embraces of the two blondes as I felt another pair of arms around my waist; Kankuro. What he was doing here, I had absolutely no clue at all. All of a sudden, I felt two more pairs of arms hug me; Subaku No Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, and Temari, sister to both Gaara and Kankuro. Temari and Gaara let go, but Kankuro still held on. Gaara hit Kankuro and told him to release me or else. Kankuro apologized to me and let go, but not before I got a good laugh in. Kankuro picked me up as he began to tickle me, until I heard my old childhood crush, Hyuuga Neji, call my name as he hit Kankuro and told him to put me down. He finally put me down without picking me back up as Lee, TenTen and Gai-sensei came and hugged me. Lee said I was as beautiful as a glowing star and asked me out, I said no. TenTen said that I have grown up a lot and wanted to see if I wanted to stay with her because she knew I may not have someone to stay with, I said I would stay with Haruno Sakura. Gai-sensei said I was a very beautiful youthful girl, at which I just sighed and told Gai-sensei to shut up. Haruno Sakura finally returned and when she saw me, I felt so relieved to see her smile. Uchiha Sasuke came up behind her and looked me up and down.**

"**Something wrong, Uchiha?" I spat out his surn name just so he would know I was angry at him leaving my sister and betraying this village. I still felt sorry for his clan, but that was no excuse to betray **_**MY**_** family and hurt this village. He looked almost the same as he use to, except he was quite cuter now. Oh well. Hyuuga Neji walked up to me and tried to speak to me, but I'm like Hyuuga Hinata around Uzumaki Naruto…I am majorly shy around Hyuuga Neji. I ran off, but he was just following me. He was probably laughing at me because I was blushing. I stopped and watched as Hyuuga Neji came closer to me. I backed up until I hit a tree and watched as Hyuuga Neji put both of his hands near my head. Then he pulled me close and kissed me with a passion that made my head spin. I just stood still, eyes closed tight and blushing like crazy. Hyuuga Neji was ****KISSING** me. (View picture blow)

I got out of the kiss, however, he continued to hold me close to him. I was shocked at this and decided to stay close to him. He began to close the space between us as he pushed me on the ground.

"N…Neji-san? Wh-what're you doing?" I said as he picked me up and apologized for the outburst just now. I stood up and left Hyuuga Neji to find my sister. I found my sister and Uchiha Sasuke talking and decided to walk up.

"Haruno," Uchiha Sasuke began, "I was just speaking of you. What do you want?" I grabbed my sister and we went to the cherry blossom tree, just outside of her apartment. My sister came closer to me as she slapped me across the face. I felt tears stream down my face as she sighed, and apologized for slapping me. She hugged me and welcomed me back with open arms and the smile I thought I would never see again. We were never expecting an old reunion because I had left everyone when I went to Suna. I had also never expected to be welcomed back by so many people when I returned. I kept talking to my sister, until a familiar chakara came into sense: Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who liked me before he decided to go out with Hinata-chan. Man, does he STILL like me enough to NOT realize I am not interested?

"Lily-san and Sakura-san," _What's with not calling my sister 'Sakura-chan' anymore. Didn't he use to call her that? Oh well better start listening_, "I just wanted to say welcome back, Lily-san. I apologize for not noticing sooner that you were behind my NEW dad" He laughed at my expression. My eyes went wide as I thought of my old father figure, becoming Uzumaki-san's NEW dad. Wow, I have been gone longer than I thought. After what happened when I left, I never knew this, but Uzumaki-san's REAL father was still alive. (That's right…MY story, therefore, Yondaime-san is alive. Yay for Naru-chan) I guess my sister never told him.


End file.
